Within a Year
by Li09
Summary: Naruto and Hinata broke their relationship up because each of them goes to a different school. now that a year had passed; what has become of them? naruhina. oneshot.


_its been so long that i've uploaded a story. so here's one i just recently wrote. hope you all enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters._

* * *

**_Within a Year_**

As the snow lightly fell from the clouds, the flakes started to connect with the white ground as it was pressed with a foot step. Cold and shivering awaiting for someone, she stood trying to warm her hands. She looked at her watch, waiting for that person. However, she's been waiting too long that her feet were growing numb. She had received a letter from a long time friend and had asked her to meet her near the playground.

Honestly, she hasn't seen him for over a year and that had ended their relationship, a relationship as a couple. Both were attending to different schools, and can't continue on with what they had. They broke it off, and still continued to be the best of friends as they were few years back. Just recently, she had come back to visit due to her school's break.

It's been a few minutes after an hour, still no sign of him. She pushed some of the white flakes of the steps of the jungle gym and sat on it giving a heavy sigh. She had confessed to him at this very spot. Remembering the past, a smile crept upon her face. She couldn't help but remember the memory of when he stuttered at what to say and left him lost for a moment. And when she had lost all hope, he gave her a hug and told her the very same feeling she felt towards him.

Just then she heard crunching of the snow in a near distance. She hesitated whether it was him or a stranger. As the guy breathes loudly, he gave a large grin to her. She was nearly in tears but held them back as she too had a large smile on her face. He gave a large hug, and she gave one back.

However, both eyes widen as to what they were doing and pulled back immediately. The only contact that they had in the past year was by mails, and emails. They haven't seen each at all nor talked to each over the phone, that they couldn't help but have an awkward silence between them.

Times passed, and still no talk from one another. The dark sky was in a midnight blue as the snow fell silently to the ground and upon their heads; he started to speak to the girl who was playing with her hands.

"You still look the same; you're probably doing well." He spoke silently. She didn't look up but only nodded. Silence grew once again.

"Wow, look at us. Over the emails we're like chatter boxes, and now we can barely talk to each other." He said, rubbing his neck nervously.

"In the last the letter, you said you wanted to talk to me about something important. What was it?" she asked, staring down at her feet. He stopped rubbing his neck and took a glance at her.

"I was wondering if you had found someone already." He said looking at her. Her eyes widen, unsure what to say to him. She looked at him, as their eyes meet but once she looked she quickly turned away.

"I haven't." She answered. "But why ask?"

"Oh, I…" He started to say, but relieved to what she had said. She was now curious that she started looking directly at him meeting up with his gaze. He gulped, staring into those intense eyes. He rustled out a piece of paper, handing it to her. She arched an eyebrow, taking the sheet and reading it:

"_Congratulations, you have been accepted into Konoha University."_

Her eyes widen. He was accepted into her school that she was attending. But she had a confused look on her face. She looked at the letter then at him, his face turning to a shade of pink.

"Why did you apply to my school?" she asked casually. He gulped once again, as chills went down his spine.

"I wanted to change my major, and I researched that this school was perfect for what I'm aiming for." He said.

"Oh." she replied having low self esteem.

"Well that's one of the reasons why I want to go there." He added. "Another reason is because there's this girl I want to be with. She moved so far away, that I couldn't even see her anymore."

"That's awful, is there a way I can help?" she asked to him, concerned to his feelings.

"Yeah, there is a way you can help."

"Do I know her?" she asked to him confused. He couldn't help but put on a genuine smile to her.

"Yes." He grabbed her hands and placed a necklace with a silver ring intertwined with it onto her hands. She looked at it amazed, and noticed that there were writings there. Her heart sank a little, after finding out that he had liked another girl. He pulled out the same identical ring with the silver chain on his neck.

"I have two pairs of ring, one for me and the other for her. I have been thinking about her since she left to go to a different school. I missed her dearly that my heart aches. I still love her till this day forth and never once forgot about her." He explained looking at her. Tears started to flow down her cheek. He had loved someone even when they were together. She felt pathetic to even have contact with him. To his surprise, he was left confused towards her action.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm sorry that we were together. You must have probably loved her while we were together. You probably took pity on me because I wanted to be with you. I didn't know…" she said sobbing away, and wiping the tears off her face. He gave a small smile, and hugged her tightly; whispering to her ear.

"Read the ring." He spoke softly. She read the inscription on the ring. Her tears began to flow even further however with a smile on her face. She gave him a hug in return happy as ever. They meet with each other eyes, as they leaned closer together until their lips had met. The night sky was dark and cool breeze by passed them, but neither of them noticed as more snow fell to the cold ground and upon their heads.

_Together Forever_

_Naruto x Hinata_

_

* * *

_

_Well thats it, hopefully its to your liking. xD and don't mind the grammer or spelling. haha. remember to review!_


End file.
